Bits and Pieces
by Jasmine D. Snape
Summary: This is a collection of one shots I have written based on a set of prompts that I use to challenge my writing. No, they are in no particular order. Each is a seperate snapshot based on the lives of Harry and Snape. HPSS SLASH. T to be safe.
1. Introduction

Title: Bits and Pieces

The only real plot line is in each separate story. These are a series of one shots I have created based on word prompts that I have. I don't have nearly all of them done. They're are like 392 word prompts or something like that. They won't be in order either. They don't need to be though because they are just little pieces of their lives. They are based on my favourite pairing of all time: Harry/Snape so if you don't like that pairing, just don't read.

Pairing: HP/SS

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They belong to the mastermind known as JK Rowling. I am making no profit off of this story. It's purely for entertainment reasons.

Summary: After a major hit on the head. Harry has forgotten who he is. Maybe, he just needs someone to remind him?

Prompt #1: Introduction

He stood in the unused corridor staring out across the vast grounds of what he is told is Hogwarts. He is also told his name is Harry Potter, A.K.A; The-Boy-Who-Lived. He has forgotten who he is. After a massive hit on the head he has lost all thought of his past and identity. For a reason he couldn't understand in his present state, he found it odd in itself that magic was not able to fix amnesia. He supposed maybe such things as memories shouldn't be tampered with; memories being one of them. He knew he was married; the ring on his finger had told him that much. The man he was married to he had "met" just this morning. His name was Severus Snape.

It's not the fact that Severus' Snape wasn't a traditional handsome man or that he could be really disagreeable that scared him about the whole situation; it was the fact that he was a man. Don't get me wrong, he had always known he preferred men over women, but it was amazing to him how accepted that this relationship was to everyone. As far as he knew, he was sure that where he had lived at one time would be and were very much against this kind of relationship.

"Hello," A soft-spoken voice brought him out of his thoughts for a moment. Turning to see who had spoken, he found it was none other than his husband. A husband that no matter how much he tried and how much he wanted to remember, at this moment he couldn't.

Smiling slightly at him, Harry turned slightly to stare out the window. He was sure that the man standing behind him had tears and his eyes. He also knew that for some odd reason it wasn't a regular occurrence; in fact it was very rare for this man to show any kind of emotion. Where all these things were coming from, he wasn't sure. But knowing how he was the cause of these tears on his face made him want to cry as well.

Soon he heard Severus move to stand beside him.

"Mr. Snape?" Harry asked timidly and he saw Severus' eyes fill with tears almost instantly. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." Severus answered. "May I ask a favour of you however? It's an odd favour for someone in your situation so I don't expect you to say yes in less you really want to." At Harry's nod, he continued and with a deep breath said, "May I... may I, kiss you?"

Without any hesitation whatsoever, Harry replied, "Of course, Sev." At this Severus started. Only his Harry called him Sev. He turned to face his husband.

"I was so worried." Severus whispered in the darkness.

"I'm sorry, Sev."

Within moments Harry ran into the arms of his husband and Severus bent down and kissed him for all he was worth.

"I missed you."

"Sev, I must admit, that was the greatest introduction I've ever encountered. Can we do it again?"

Without a word, Severus kissed him again, and as they walked down to their rooms hand in hand, you could not have seen a happier couple.


	2. Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. These characters belong to JK Rowling.

Plot: Severus Snape makes a startling realization.

Prompt # 2 – Love

Severus Snape sat quietly at his desk as he stared out the window on the other side of the room. It was a small window and he couldn't see much from it, but his mind was unable to concentrate on what he was supposed to be doing; she he stared out the window. Not because he was captivated by something happening outside it (there was nothing happening outside it) but because he was lost in deep thought.

He was beginning to enjoy these thoughts and moments alone without students always asking him questions or serving detention. Oh, don't get me wrong; he still loved taking points and torturing his students with hard potions and unfair detentions, but recently his mind had been more focused on... other things.

It irritated him at first; the way the boy – no man had wanted to talk to him constantly – they didn't even get along. Then Severus had began to think about him constantly and no matter what he tried to do; he couldn't stop thinking about the bane of his existence; the boy-who-just-wouldn't-die; Harry Potter.

He wouldn't admit it at first. In fact; he probably wouldn't have said anything, ever, if the Potter hadn't been the one to kiss him first. That's a pretty daring thing to do – kissing a teacher. It wasn't against the rules for a teacher and a student to be involved – but things could get more dangerous or awkward from their for the student-teacher relationship if things didn't work out.

That's why he had kissed Harry back and since it was a Friday night; didn't let him leave until the next afternoon. Now he couldn't get his Harry out of his mind. That's right; his Harry.

He had this strange emotion in him lately and couldn't figure out what it was. He knew it had to do with Harry; but what exactly was it? That is what his thoughts had been more focused on. What was it? It didn't take him long until his face showed a look of realization. He couldn't believe it. He didn't even know he was capable of feeling that.

He promptly fainted.

Severus Alexander Snape was in love.

With a Gryffindor.

With his childhood nemesis' son.

With the bloody boy-who-lived.

Harry Potter.


	3. Light

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. All characters belong to JK Rowling.

Plot: The final battle

Prompt #3 – Light

The light was winning. Harry Potter focused on finding what he was looking for instead of the raging battle going on all around him. Death eaters were falling left and right and a few order members had as well; but that was not what Harry was focused on. He needed to find his target – the Dark Lord himself – Voldemort.

Jumping over bodies and avoiding misplaced curses were the easy part. His task that lay firmly ahead was going to be the hard part.

He knew he was getting closer, he could feel the pain in his scar. He felt a wave of love come over the bond he shared with Severus Snape.

Then he saw both of them; his beloved was duelling with the dark lord. 'Damn. Sev's going to get himself killed if he wasn't careful.

Smoothly and slyly he took over the duel with Voldemort, much to the chagrin of his husband and lover. 'I have to Sev, I am the one who was prophesied to kill him,' his thoughts floated over the bond. Severus understood but that did not mean he was happy about it.

Severus then felt an overpowering emotion coming from the bond; fear. Harry was not afraid to die; he knew that much. The fear coming over the bond was something he had never felt from his husband before. But as they were bonded, he knew what it was. Harry was afraid of being without his bonded.

Then as quickly as it had begun; it ended. Both Voldemort and Harry fell to the ground. Severus ran to him with as much strength as he could muster. Harry lifted himself slowly from the ground and Severus helped him up.

Smiling, although exhausted, Harry whispered, "We did it Sev. The light won!"

"Yes, Harry, the light won!" Severus swooped won and gave his lover a passionate kiss. "The dark lord is gone," Severus murmured into those lips before kissing the beautiful young man again.

It was over.

The light had won.


	4. Dark

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Plot: Harry and Severus have had a fight.

Prompt #4 – Dark

Harry was shivering. Severus could see that from where he stood. He watched him; blending into the shadows; Harry wouldn't even know he was there.

Severus wanted to go comfort him with an intensity he had never experienced in his life. He couldn't though. Severus himself was the reason that Harry now stood by the lake. They had a fight and even though he regretted it and wanted desperately to run to him and tell him that he was sorry, in some strange way he knew it wasn't time for that. The time would come; but right now Harry needed his space, and Severus respected that. He only wished that Harry had remembered his cloak.

Then as a stroke of brilliance a thought struck him and he rushed to the quarters he shared with his husband and grabbed one of his cloaks and quickly rushed up to the owlery. Calling Hedwig to his arm he scribbled a note to Harry.

"I didn't want you to get cold.

Love you."

He didn't address it directly to Harry by name nor signed it by his own but Harry would know who it was from and hopefully this rare kind act; ('Actually, not so rare anymore' Severus thought bitterly, 'that boy had made you soft' he scolded himself.) Anyway, he hoped that this act would help him to get Harry to forgive him, I mean he wasn't only doing it to get Harry to forgive him; he honestly cared about the welfare of his husband.

Severus returned to his hiding spot just outside Hogwarts front doors. He was surprised when he heard Harry's voice.

"Severus, I know you are there," he whispered in a voice he knew would reach his husband.

Severus knew that there were two implications in that sentence. One meant that his husband needed him right now. The other meant that they would have a talk later about certain things in each others past that although were going to be painful; must be done.

Swiftly and with purpose Severus went up to his Harry and wrapped his arms around him tightly. Harry was holding onto him just as tight or maybe even tighter.

"As long as you're here, Severus," Harry's voice was just above a whisper, "I won't be scared of the dark."

Snape smiled.


	5. Seeking Solace

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. JK Rowling owns him and his wonderful world.

Plot: Harry just needs to get away.

Prompt #5 – Seeking Solace

It was over. The war was over; Harry was completely bombarded by witches and wizards that all wanted to know the events. They all wanted to know what had happened. How Harry Potter defeated Voldemort; no one knew because he wasn't speaking about it. He knew that it was something he would have to do soon enough but right now he just wanted to get away from the rabid crowds who just wanted to pick his brain about; which at this point was not something he was going to stand for. "I mean, give the guy a break." Harry muttered to himself. "He just finished off the darkest and second most powerful wizard to ever exist, don't you think he might just want to rest for a while?"

Harry looked through the throng of people. He had been separated from his husband in the push for people to get to him and he was desperate to find him again. He found Ron and Hermione's faces amongst the crowd; along with that of most of the other Weasleys. He saw Hagrid and at last came to the pair of black cold eyes that he was searching for. They're eyes held and Severus' jerked his head towards the dungeons; indicating that Harry should come with him.

The crowd however, didn't want to seem to let him go. Getting frustrated and irritated he cast a Sonorus on himself and soon his voice could be heard booming across the hall. "The boy-who-lived is going to go and rest because he is tired because killing the darkest wizard of all time has exhausted him. So shut up and leave him alone!" The crowd was shocked for long enough to Harry to get out of the hall and meet his bonded in their rooms. Once there, alls they did was hold each other. The silence was overwhelmingly peaceful; the most wonderful sound he had ever heard.


	6. Breaking Away

Prompt # 6 – Breaking Away

Summary: Harry writes in his journal.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I just like playing with the characters a bit.

I never understood at the time. I never knew that I had not only been stepping into something new, but breaking away from something old.

The steps were small and unintentional on my part and yet they were very intentional on the part of the headmaster. He was the one that decided he had to break away from me, not the other way around.

The first indication was of the insistence on taking occlumency lessons with Severus and not with himself. Dumbledore wanted to distance himself as far from me as he possibly could, for fear of Voldemort finding out about our connection and attacking Dumbledore through me. It was a stupid assumption on that of the headmaster. All of his reasoning behind it, I may never know.

If it hadn't have been for this development however, Severus and I would have never gotten together. We gained sympathy and trust in those lessons and it wasn't long before I knew I was deeply in love with the Potions Master.

Dumbledore didn't know that in him breaking away from me, I was breaking away from him at the same time. If Dumbledore couldn't trust me, then how could I trust him? I started confiding everything in Severus and he confided everything in me. It was a relationship unlike any I had ever encountered. Severus was brutally honest with me about everything and never made the truth more appealing if it wasn't. The truth was what he said and he never tried to soften it. He was harsh and sincere and caring. Severus was a different sort of relationship then the headmaster. Severus was my lover, my friend and my confident. The headmaster had simply been a mentor, someone I looked up to; someone who was like a Father figure to me. For a little while the respect that he had gained from me began to dwindle.

I had been upset about everything that he had done, avoiding me; because he was scared of getting too close because of Voldemort. I can understand where he was coming from now, but at the time I had no idea of the reasoning behind him avoiding me and didn't want to know because I hated him.

It took a long time after our talk at the end of my fifth year for me to begin to trust him. It took me even longer to understand his reasoning behind doing what he did in the first place. It took me even longer then that to be able to apologize to him for my outlandish behaviour. It had been wrong of me to treat him the way I did and I truly was sorry for it.

I think that him breaking away from me was the best thing he could have ever done. Without that, I would have never had Severus. Without that I would have never known what true love was like. Without that I would still be the naive teenager I was then. But I'm not anymore, and I owe it all to Albus Dumbledore.


	7. Cat

Disclaimer: I do not Own Harry Potter!

Plot: Harry brings a pet home.

Prompt 23: Cat

There was a cat sitting in his favourite chair next to the fireplace. This must be Potters new "friend" he said he was bringing home with him.' Severus grumbled.

The cat was pure black and began to purr even before he reached it. Severus scowled at it. Upon reaching the chair he picked up the cat and plopped it on the floor. Sitting in his chair, he took his wand and summoned one of the books from the shelf. Ignoring the cat staring at him, he began to read.

Moments later, however, there was a cat sitting right between his reading glasses and the book he was attempting to read. Glaring at the cat he put it back on the floor, but moments later it was on his lap again.

Scowling darkly at the cat that would just not go away, he ignored it, and read silently. This worked for a couple of minutes until the cat decided to lick Severus' face. Pushing the cat down he sighed in frustration. He was just about to give up and go read in bed when a sudden idea struck him.

With book in hand his soothing voice began to tell the story contained within it. He didn't stop to wonder how stupid he would sound reading a book to a cat, he just did it. The cat seemed content and Severus began to wonder where his husband was.

He got his answer very soon as the cat that was sleeping was slowly changing in front of his eyes. It seemed as if Harry's animagus form would automatically change him back into a human, if he fell asleep a cat. Severus paused. Something would have to be done about that predicament. He can't very well stay up for days on stakeouts as a cat without sleeping. And he can't turn back into human form. Shaking his thoughts of; it was probably a time to think about it later when his husband was awake.

"Brat." Severus whispered affectionately when his husbands sleeping body fully formed on his lap. Making sure not to wake him, Severus spelled him into his pajamas and climbed in beside him after laying him down to bed.


	8. Waiting

Warning: This Chapter is an MPreg. I think this is the only one I will have about that. I could be wrong though. If you don't like these you can skip this chapter. You will not miss anything by moving on to the next one. As I said; these are in no particular order.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!

Plot: Snape is late; and now he has to wait.

Prompt # 55: Waiting

"Your just going to have to be patient, Mr. Snape!" The nurse told him angrily for the fifteenth time.

"How can I be patient? My husband is in there having my baby!" Severus roared. The nurse sighed. Male pregnancies were not unheard of, but they were incredibly rare, and with these two wizards being so powerful, it was no surprise.

"Is there anything I can get you to help you be more patient?" The nurse asked calmly.

"Yes," Severus said and the nurse brightened, "You can let me go see my husband, Now!" Severus sighed in frustration.

"You will be able to see him just as soon as the operation is finished." The nurse said getting slightly irriated. "As soon as we know, you will too."

"Well I must thank the hospital staff for at least getting the media crew out of here." Severus mumbled what appeared to be a compliment.

"Well it's not everyday the great Harry Potter has a baby, you know?" The nurse replied.

"Yes, I am aware. Or have you forgotten that its MY baby he's having?" Severus was growing more frustrated by the second.

"No, you've only told me like a hundred times." The nurse told him sarcastically.

"Must you be so rude?" Severus asked bitterly, "Honestly, the kind of service you get around here..."

"Must you be so impatient?" The nurse asked back. She left the room and returned mere minutes later. "Your husband is out of surgery. Both the baby and him are fine. It's a boy."

"May I see him now?" Severus asked.

"Right this way." The nurse said as she led the man out the door and down the hallway.

Upon seeing his husband in the hospital bed, he made a beeline for him.

"Your late." Harry spoke softly.

"Sorry, but once the operation had started; they refused to let me in." Severus whispered after softly kissing his husband. "Stubborn gits. I almost burst down the door I was so sick of waiting."

"You would too." Harry smiled weakly.

"Would you like to meet your son?" The nurse asked Severus. Upon his nod the nurse handed the squealing baby to the man. "You know what though, Sev?" Harry asked his husband.

"Hmmmm?" Severus answered.

"I think it was worth the wait."


End file.
